Heridas
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Kakashi debe aprender a cuidarse a sí mismo antes de que Rin pueda cuidarlo a él.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: pre-series.**

**Nota: Regalo y petición de: Wolfmika.**

* * *

**HERIDAS**

_Capítulo Único_

Rin comenzó a aplicar el antiséptico sobre las múltiples magulladuras en el rostro de Kakashi. Siendo una kunoichi en vías de ser ninja médico, siempre estaba preparada en todo momento, y llevaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios a todas partes por si la situación lo precisaba, aunque hubiera salido a tener una cita con Kakashi.

En realidad, eso no era una cita y la palabra no se había utilizado en voz alta nunca, sólo en la cabeza de Rin. Lo que Kakashi le había pedido era que supervisara su entrenamiento, pues no pensaba pedírselo al molesto de Obito. Necesitaba saber si había de verdad mejorados en sus ataques y ejecución de algunos jutsus y Rin era más imparcial que su otro compañero. A Kakashi, sospechaba Rin, le hubiera gustado que Minato sensei supervisara su entrenamiento, pero él estaba ocupado en sus deberes como esposo. Así que ella había salido esa tarde de casa, con la esperanza de que aquella tarde no fuera desperdiciada simplemente en patadas y golpes al por mayor, aunque era un poco cabezota de su parte pensar de esa forma.

La manera en que se había lastimado Kakashi, por otro lado, había sido por un descuido o un exceso de ímpetu. Parecía estar gastando todas sus fuerzas en impresionar a alguien, y Rin supuso, entre contenta y contradecida, que debería ser ella. No había nadie más aparte de ellos dos en ese lugar. En una exhibición de habilidades, Kakashi había calculado mal y terminó aterrizando sobre el rostro en lugar de sobre sus pies. Rin se había acercado a él, muy preocupada, para comprobar que no le pasaba nada grave. Kakashi sólo había emitido un sonido parecido a 'hmph' para demostrarle que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero ella le había impedido alejarse hasta que estuviese curado tomándolo de la mano.

—Deberías utilizar chakra curativo —sugirió en tono arisco Kakashi, al ver lo mucho que su compañera se demoraba limpiándole las heridas, cuando el chakra hubiera terminado con eso en menos de quince segundos.

Rin simplemente negó con la cabeza y siguió en lo suyo, pasando a aplicar el ungüento. Kakashi, siendo un adolescente de pocas palabras, no insistió más en el tema y dejó ser a su compañera.

La razón, que en realidad no era una sino dos, por la que Rin no estaba utilizando ninjutsu médico eran que, en primer lugar, si utilizaba métodos convencionales de curación, ella podía estar más cerca de Kakashi y durante más tiempo. A ella le gustaba mucho su solitario y gruñón compañero de equipo, por lo que esa razón egoísta era comprensible. La segunda, en cambio, tenía un tinte casi filosófico: Rin deseaba que Kakashi valorara más su cuerpo.

Al terminar de colocar la gasa en una de las mejillas de Kakashi, Rin anunció con su habitual sonrisa amable que ya estaba todo hecho, pero Kakashi no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

—Debiste utilizar ninjutsu médico —insistió. Rin negó con la cabeza. Después de todo, algunas cosas debían ser dichas, pues ni genios como Kakashi las entendían. Puede que ella también se la hubiera puesto un poco difícil.

—Es que no quise —comenzó a explicar—. Quiero que entiendas que tu cuerpo necesita tiempo para curarse por sí mismo, y que este tipo de heridas no hubieran sido recibidas si no estuvieras siendo inconsciente sobre tu propio cuerpo. Necesito que te cuides tú primero, Kakashi, para que yo pueda cuidarte a ti.

Kakashi se removió incómodo en su lugar, pero no dijo nada. Probablemente porque no tenía nada qué decir o no quería arruinar las buenas intenciones de su amable compañera con un comentario hiriente. En cambio, sólo asintió diciéndole con ese gesto mudo que había entendido y giró su cuerpo hacia la puesta del sol. Rin, valiente después de su discurso, se acomodó más cerca de él y, al ver que su amor secreto no protestaba, se arriesgó un poco más y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Esperó, un poco tensa, a que él se sacudiera o la mandara a alejarse con palabras carentes de tacto, pero Kakashi no hizo ninguna de las dos, así que ella bajó la guardia y sonrió.

Ese fue el atardecer más bonito que vio en su vida.

* * *

**Me es difícil escribir para esta pareja, es que me inspira más un pájaro. Eso puede ser. Pero promesa es promesa e hice lo que pude.**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
